Moon Tales: Book One
by Hitomi-chanchan
Summary: In a time of falling power new blood must be spilled. The taste lingers in her mouth, years and lifetimes past and she still hears their screams. The cries of the innocent, for a crime they did not commit. The loss of four clans, and the rise of four new


_Hey guys, I've never posted for Warriors and I hope someone actually finds this. Let me be clear, this is completely fan made, I make NO money off of it, and most of the characters belong to Erin Hunter anyway. Incase your confused, this is not what actually happens like…I don't know, I think its about three generations ahead of the actual current warriors books. I am not taking into account who may have died, who mated with who, and whose complete warrior name is what. I went off the last released book of the fourth series I think and took cats from there, creating my own family trees and putting the clans in a different time. Some things are different, some are the same, don't go off this for future reference to the actual warriors books._

_I own nothing and will stop my drunken warbling now :D _

Moon Tales –Book 1- -Chapter 1- -Moonstar's Origin and the Rise of the Arcfelines-

-Moonclan…Seven generations past—

Moonlight on moor, it is said I was born on a night like this, my sister and I, her soul rest in the stars. Now that the time has come, and before I will pass, I will tell my story. From beginning to end, leaving nothing out. My story is not a happy one, nor is it short, but rather rich, and full of intrigue.

I have been brought back from the dead twice now, living out my life in a monochrome once my true purpose had passed. I feel now that, though no one is left alive who would remember my kit hood with me, I need to tell this story. Not for my sake, but for generations to come. Who knows, perhaps once I have passed, another cat will be doomed to walk this world for too long. Perhaps another cat will have to suffer my horrors and my pains, watching generations rise and fall before their eyes, and being powerless to help or stop them. So without further delay, my story begins, here, now, listen.

-Windclan…Six generations earlier—

The moor was alight in the dusk, the fireflies dancing in the breeze as the starts of spring began to make themselves known. I remember this night as one of the last I had of normality. I stalked through the undergrowth, an apprentice of jet black fur and dancing amber eyes, alight with ambition. I was new to the world, and it seemed nothing could shatter the peace of my existence.

I was hunting then; we were a boarder patrol that split off once we secured the Thunderclan boarder. We had reason to believe they had been stealing prey, but I didn't think much of it, they had just had a huge fire burn half their territory and stop directly at the Shadowclan boarder.

Ashstar, my very distant relative had refused to give any prey to the starving clan, I had seen this as heartless, but didn't dare go against my leader.

I heard a rustling in the grass further up and the sent of rabbit flooded my senses. My mouth watered at the prospect of sinking my teeth into the warm kill. Carefully stalking forward, placing my paws lightly like Blackheart had taught me. Then I saw the white and black spotted pelt of the small animal, its erratic heart-beat pulsating in my ears. It was a rather big rabbit; I wouldn't forgive myself if I missed this one. I was about to close the distance when it suddenly began hopping in the direction of the nearby boarder.

I would have to let it go if it crossed over, so I quickened my pace, and accidentally snapped a small twig. It froze and shot its head up out of the grass, looking around before dashing into the forest. I quickly ran after it, for it hadn't yet crossed the boarder. We were nearing the stream and I leapt, closing the distance and sinking my teeth into the soft flesh of its neck. I bit down hard, drawing blood and listening for the immanent snap of its fragile neck.

Satisfied that it was dead, I said a quick prayer to Starclan and picked up my prey, stopping when I realized I was mere tail lengths from the edge of the stream, which dipped deeply into the ground, almost bled of its winter swell. It was then that a memory came crashing back and I was suddenly bathed in silver light.

_Staring down into the stream I could see it swollen with the winter floods. A jet black kitten and a pure white doppelganger appeared in the snow on the Windclan side of the bank. I could hear my sister and me bickering as we neared the swollen river._

_ "Moonkit, I don't think we should be doing this" murmured the white she-cat in a high sweet voice. "We shouldn't even be out of camp"_

_ "Oh come on Shadowkit" retorted the black she-cat. "You heard Goldenleaf! The clan needs cat mint for the sick cats, wouldn't it be great if we could get it? Runninghorse and Rosesky would be so proud of us!" she walked on. Looking across the water she saw a clump of what looked like the herb. "There!" she exclaimed. "Now how to get across?" she started searching up and down the bank. _

_ "Moonkit" wailed Shadowkit "its cold and I'm tired and were gonna get in trouble! Let's just go back" _

_ "No, its right there and…we can use that log!" proclaimed my younger self. She rested her paws against the wood, feeling for firmness before leaping on. My sister sighed and followed me out onto the log, when suddenly she slipped. But my younger self turned quickly and grabbed her by the scruff, haling her back up onto the log. I walked closer and watched as the kits looked at the black ice that covered the section of the log they now stood on. _

_ "T-that wasn't there before" murmured Shadowkit, slightly shaken from her fall. Suddenly an ear splitting crack broke the winter silence and the log halved, the young kits falling into the raging river. I watched in horror as their small heads disappeared under the water. I tried to move forward, but I was suddenly rooted to the spot, gazing on in horror. _

_ "In the river! Save them" I young she-cat called. I knew her as Rosepaw of Thunderclan, she was Rosepelt now. Two splashes were heard as a glistening golden tabby and a dark brown cat jumped into the rapids, swimming towards the small kittens. The golden tabby was the Thunderclan deputy Lionblaze. _

_ I watched as they pulled the small shaking bodies from the river and up onto Thunderclan territory. There was a pause as the golden warrior leaned over my younger body, sniffing carefully before lifting his head and turning to Rosepelt. _

_ "They're alive" he murmured and she sighed in relief. _

"Moonpaw!" I was woken from my reprieve by the deep voice of my mentor. I turned quickly to him, trying to regulate my breathing. His amber eyes narrowed and his black chest seemed a void in the moonless night. "What are you doing loitering on the Thunderclan border, what if a patrol had come along?" he asked in a flat tone.

I ducked my head and moved aside, revealing the rabbit.

"I'm sorry, I was chasing this and got…distracted" I said softly. His eyes widened and took a different glint at the sight of the rabbit. He cleared his throat and nodded.

"Well at least you caught something, now come away from there, I'll escort you back to camp so you wont be…distracted again" I nodded and picked up my rabbit, noticing he had caught a ground squirrel and a sparrow as well.

We soon arrived at camp and Blackheart nodded for me to go deposit my kill. I did so and returned to him, waiting for further instruction.

"You've done well tonight, so get some rest, and we have sun high patrol" he said curtly before stalking off into the warrior's den.

I smiled to myself. So like him to be reluctant with praise, I went over to the area of camp were the apprentice's made their nests and plopped down. Sleep over took me almost immediately and I fell into a sound, dreamless sleep were the sky was both above my head and below my paws, moving off into the horizon into forever. I was woken when a soft and warm pelt lay down beside me. I smiled at the sent of my sister Shadowpaw, the moor wind's sent thick on her pelt. I sighed and returned to the endless sky until morning woke me and I blinked awake.

*.*.*.*

The sky that morning was red and the clan seemed to be in the light of the afternoon even though the sun had just woken. I did not get up immediately, wanting to stay in my warm nest and enjoy the drowsiness of early wakefulness. The clan was still dreary, and I could see Lavenderpaw's grey tabby pelt rising and falling a few nests over. I rolled on my back and gazed at the fading stars as the crimson sky grew lighter. The apprentices and warriors of Windclan made their nests under the sky, not liking the enclosure of a den. Even when the weather was bad, we tended to stay out and endure it. Other clans may think us odd, but we think them just as odd, hiding under their trees and bushes.

Across the camp I could see the forms of Furzeclaw, Coalforest, Leafdancer, and my mother Rosesky in the nests of the warriors. I examined the nearby nests and found my sister was gone, as was Ivypaw and Darkpaw, the other two apprentices. I got up and carefully groomed my midnight black fur, making sure to get all of the moss out. I got up, making certain not to disturb Lavenderpaw and went over to the fresh kill pile, looking it over.

It was rather meager and I decided that I would join a hunting patrol later. I looked up at a rustling in the bramble barrier and saw my sister and my mentor returning from dawn patrol, as well as the deputy Larkflight and Whiskertail. I smiled and waved my tail at my sister who came over to me. She smelled faintly of frost.

"Out by the Riverclan boarder?" I asked as she sat next to me. In the growing light, her pelt seemed to glow a shocking and vivid white, her ice blue eyes dancing with an almost ethereal glow.

"Um, yeah. Larkflight is really meticulous with the patrols and insist we go up _and_ down the boarder, just to make sure." She rolled her eyes and laid down next me. I meowed in laughter.

"Well I have sun high patrol later, so I was thinking of joining a hunting patrol before to fill in the time between" I said, easing down next to her. She began to groom my pelt and between her melodic strokes she spoke to me.

"Well why don't we just ask Blackheart and Whiskertail to take us training." She said. I looked up at her.

"You seem to talk about Blackheart quiet a lot." I said softly. I watched her eyes steel over and she shook her head.

"I don't know what you're talking about Moonpaw" she said in a tight voice. I dropped one ear in slight confusion, feeling the tension build and decided to change the subject.

"Um…do you know were Ivypaw is?" she looked at me for a moment.

"Now _you_ seem to talk about _him_ an awful lot." She commented and I could feel my ears grow hot.

"S-so, were friends!" I said quickly and her steely expression left, replaced with one of shining mirth.

"Uh-huh, sure" she said lightly. I smacked her with my tail and she laughed in delight, tackling me to the trodden ground of the camp. We play wrestled until we bumped into a broad dark grey tom. We looked up in shock then sighed in relief. Amber eyes alight with humor glanced down at us and a breath-taking beautiful white she-cat mewed softly in laughter from behind him. Our mother and father were some of the most desirable cats in Windclan. Runninghorse smiled down at us.

"I'm rather surprised to see that two apprentices have so much free time on their paws" he mewed in a deep tone.

"Yes, I was beginning to wonder the same thing" another deep mew, darker. I felt Shadowpaw's breath catch and knew immediately that it was my mentor as his dark sent invaded my nose. Shadowpaw's weight quickly disappeared and I stood with her, facing my stark white mentor. His deep grey eyes switched from me to my beaming sister then back. "I wondered if you would seek me out, but I suppose not" I lowered my ears at the slight jab but raised them again.

"Well I was going too, but Shadowpaw and I got distracted. Actually, she suggested that you and Whiskertail take us to go train before mine and your patrol." I explained quickly. He glanced at Shadowpaw and smiled coolly, I could almost feel her melt beside me as a visible shiver passed through her pelt.

"Glad to see one of you has your heads" he said in a deep mew. "Shadowpaw…go fetch your mentor, Moonpaw and I will meet you in the training field." He instructed. Shadowpaw nodded with vigor and hurried to carry out the senior warrior's order. I felt my father's strong pelt brush against mine and looked up at him as he sat beside me, attention on Blackheart.

"It's a good thing you can keep control of my daughters so well, maybe you could teach me a trick or two" he smirked down at me and lightly cuffed my ear. "Everything I say seems to go one in ear and out the other, such as no ruff play in camp" I smiled and ducked out from under his paw. Blackheart however did not smile.

"Well, as you know my offspring are rather behaved." Said he, his voice not exactly proper for a light conversation. And it was true; Lavenderpaw, Ivypaw, and especially Darkpaw were all very well behaved. Darkpaw especially reminded me of his father, very dark and serious, always focused on the work of the clan, and Ivypaw was a renowned hunter through out not only the Windclan apprentices, but the other clans as well. Ivypaw and I were rather close; he was much like a brother to me. I suppose I was in a way, also his sister, for his was very distant. The three litter mates had essentially split from each other once they had left the nursery, with encouragement from both mother and father; it wasn't that hard for them to only focus on becoming warriors and serving their clan. I envied them greatly. My carefree thoughts and distracted nature often got me into trouble. Such as just then, when I should have found my mentor. Some would say its good for a young cat to have a playful nature, but with what was to come, my light headedness would have to end.

*.*.*.*

That night was the gathering; Shadowpaw, Ivypaw and I were selected to go. I was waiting eagerly with Ivypaw in the clearing even though Ashstar had not yet called the clan together. Ashstar was a very powerful cat and was said to be descended from the great Windstar. She was also my great, great grandmother, my parents had high standings in the clan, both of them being senior and trusted warriors, so naturally a lot was expected of me and my sister. Not that I minded, I couldn't wait for the day of my warrior test, when I could prove to everyone that I was as good a warrior as my mother and father.

I suppose the pressure never seemed to get to me, though at times I found my sister on edge, even if her mentor was rather easy going. But when I was with Ivypaw, all of my troubles and doubts seemed to disappear, replaced only with and easy and comforting sense of belonging. He was my very best friend.

"So did Blackheart teach you the proper technique for hunting field mice yet?" he asked as we sat waiting. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Shut up, you know that's an advanced technique" I said. He smirked at me.

"It is not, I asked Boulderpelt to teach me as soon as I had the hunters crouch down, and he said it was to hard, but I got it almost immediately" I lightly pushed him.

"Careful your head doesn't get to big, you'll scare the prey with your ugly looks" I mewed at him. He was about to retort when I heard the powerful and strict voice of Larkflight call the participating clan together.

"I'll get you later" he murmured with a smile and dashed to the front of the camp, I followed him and met up with my sister who was talking with Whiskertail and Duskpelt, a grey and white tom, he was a distant relative of ours as well. The group of warriors waited as Ashstar, our medicine cat Goldenleaf and her apprentice Greenpaw took the lead. We all trotted through the territory at the agreed distance from the lake, the soft lull of my murmuring clan mates seemed to put me in a state of complete calm.

However as we neared the tree bridge, It quickly turned to excitement. I always loved gatherings. They gave me a chance to chat and converse with apprentices and warriors from other clans. We leapt up onto the bridge and crossed over into the moon washed clearing, the pelts of the other clans glowing silver and gold in the bright moon. My senses were immediately assaulted with all of the mingling scents of the other clans.

I leapt down after my sister and found that we were third to arrive, and that Thunderclan had yet to show. I searched the crowds and quickly picked out a massive ginger pelt and a brown tabby she-cat. I went over to them, ignoring the slight glares of the surrounding Shadowclan and sat down next to the big apprentice.

"Hey Redpaw, Deerpaw" Deerpaw waved her tail at me.

"Hi Moonpaw, how's the prey running?" I smiled to her.

"Fine, and you?" I asked looking at Redpaw who was staring at me.

"…Fine" he responded, his tail twitched a bit. I looked at him a moment and for some reason felt the need to look away as his glinting golden eyes bore into mine. So instead I directed my attention to Deerpaw. Her smiling green eyes were welcoming and we gossiped a bit until a rustling entered the clearing, slightly diminishing the murmurings of the cats as Thunderclan made their entrance.

The sight of Bramblestar always shocked me, he was so powerful and sleek, his dark eyes glinting with strength and knowledge. His deputy Mintclaw followed to his right. His cream and white pelt glowing in the moon light. Next came their medicine-cat Cherrycloud. She was one of the oldest medicine cats, but her knowledge of herbs was nearly unmatched. With those three to lead them, Thunderclan was a highly respected and envied clan.

Bramblestar leapt up into the tree and the cats quieted to attention. I could feel Redpaw's pelt lightly brush mine as he shuffled a bit closer and I couldn't suppress a shutter as his thick sent washed over me. I tried to draw my attention away from his smirking face as the Riverclan leader Mistystar stepped forward. Her grey pelt shone silver in the light as she began to report for Riverclan. Her deputy Hollowcry sat with the other three at the bottom of the great tree, and her medicine cat Petalsong sat off to the side with the other medicine cats. I tried to listen intently like was right, but my attention kept being drawn by the swaying of the trees. It was then I noticed a dark red feather caught in the branches of a tree off to the right.

My paws suddenly itched to get up and grab it before the spring wind blew it off onto the lake. Redpaw noticed my fidgeting and lightly ran his tail down my back in a calming manner.

"Stay still, will you?" he whispered to me. I looked at him and my ear dropped before I returned my attention to the feather. This was too much, now it was slightly dancing in the rising wind. I had to get it, I just had to. I started to stand when I felt a strong paw on my back push me down. I looked back to see a Shadowclan warrior eyeing me coldly.

"Stay put, your being disruptive" he growled softly. Redpaw glanced back.

"Don't worry Adderclaw, she's usually like this" he said looking back up at the Leaders. I hissed softly as the feather was swept up and over the trees. My heart sank and I resisted the urge to lay my head in my paws. I could feel the dark brown tom lift his paw and sit back down as I quieted.

The gathering soon ended and the cats were able to mingle a bit longer, the leaders in no hurry to leave as there wasn't much hostility between any clan in the flourishing spring. I sat with Redpaw and Deerpaw and chatted a bit longer until we were joined by a Thunderclan apprentice who knew Redpaw. She was a white and brown she-cat with a melodic voice. I watched in interest as she and Redpaw talked to one another, and noticed her tail brush against him in a more than friendly manner. I bristled slightly at this and Redpaw turned to me with a small smile.

"Moonpaw, have you met Skypaw?" he asked and looked at the other she-cat. I shook my head and bowed slightly.

"Nice to meet you Skypaw" I said softly, avoiding her eyes. She giggled softly.

"My, so formal, it's nice to meet you too. Your from Windclan, no?" she asked. I nodded stiffly. Her voice was almost as entrancing as bird song. I glanced to Deerpaw as she continued to flirt with Redpaw and saw her roll her eyes and smile at me. I smiled back and soon my clan was called to depart. I waved goodbye to the three, and briefly brushed pelts with Deerpaw before going back to join my clan at the bridge.

I leapt up after Leafdancer, a white she-cat with blue eyes. When she leapt off of the log she turned for me and waited as I jumped down, then walked beside me.

"Moonpaw, I just thought I should tell you something." I looked up at her in confusion and she smiled down at me. "Never compete for a tom, always let him come to you, if he really wants you." She said. I smiled at her, and knew she was referring to Skypaw.

"Thank you, but he is in Shadowclan, I wouldn't ever be disloyal to my clan" I said and she nodded in approval.

"Very good." With that she trotted ahead to join up with Pearshine and Leafdancer's mate Duskpelt. I sighed at the mechanical answer, but what is expected must be said. I did really like Redpaw, and I couldn't help if Skypaw talking to him in that hypnotic voice got under my fur a bit. I felt my sister's pelt brush mine and looked to the side to see her gazing at me with a stern look.

"What? Are you going to scold me too? It's not like I was flirting" I said to her. She shook her head and looked ahead.

"Just remember, our mates are pretty much picked." She said in a voice that held slight venom. I knew what she meant. Our parents had almost been planning since birth. I with Ivypaw and her with Darkpaw. The only thing that didn't go according to plan was that we were without a brother. But not everything always works out. We trotted back to camp in silence.

*.*.*

The next morning, Shadowpaw and I had morning hunting patrol, but because of our progress so far, Both Whiskertail and Blackheart agreed we could split off to hunt on our own. I stalked through the thick and tall grass near the old horse place. It is said that strange creatures that walked on two legs used to live there. And my father was named after the swift animals they kept in the odd tree barriers. It was here that was best to hunt mice and rats that lived in the twoleg nest.

I crept into the stale smelling place and listened quietly for the sound of the heart beating. I soon heard it and stalked forward. A small mouse was picking through the piles of moldy yellow grass and didn't notice me at first. I clambered up the pile, but it quickly darted away. I huffed in annoyance. Stupid sliding grass…

I stopped and this time followed its sent. I carefully crept down the pile and onto the packed grass of the nest ground. I tracked its scampering path across the den and found it in the grass outside. I crouched down low behind the flat tree wall near the entrance and watched it for a moment, making sure it was distracted. When it had its head down, I crept around the edge of the wall and slowly towards it. But it looked up as I neared and dashed off around the corner. I yowled in frustration and dashed after it. It was a mouse; I could out run it as long as it didn't duck into a hole or something.

As I rounded the corner I saw it heading for just that. Yowling again I charged forward. Just as it seemed its small form would disappear into the tiny opening I felt my heart leap and a spark of flame erupted in the mouse's path. Before it could stop itself it ran straight into the flames and they wrapped around its small body. I watched as its tiny squeals increased until the mouse fell and the flames diminished with my pounding heart. I approached it cautiously, incase the random fire returned.

The mouse was a blackened char and I couldn't think of anyway this could have happened. I suddenly had a sinking feeling. Turning slowly, I focused on a small dead leaf. This was probably just stupid, but I had to prove myself wrong. Focusing hard, like I had on the kill, I felt my heart rate increase, and suddenly the leaf erupted in flame. I gasped sharply and it quickly went out. I stared in shocked horror. This couldn't be happening. Backing away slowly, I looked around, fearing my mentor or my sister had seen. I dashed quickly back towards the lake were I met its edge and sat there, breathing heavily and staring out into the blue expanse.

What had that been? What had I done? What if that hadn't been a mouse or a leaf, what if it had been a cat? I shuttered as the mouse's pitiful squeals echoed in my ears as the flames extinguished its life. I don't know how long I sat there fretting but soon I stood. I couldn't tell anyone about this…and I needed to test it more. And hopefully, this was all a very bad dream.

_Review please, and send me a private message if you want a link to a list of cats, clan standings and family ties I made. ^.^ I OWN NOTHING AND MAKE NO MONEY. Actually in the link there will be a list posted shortly of the cats I actually did make up._

**I**

**I**

**I**

**PRESS**

**V**


End file.
